Gold Ribbon Event
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: BeybladeSM. This is a four chapter of oneshots for Holiday Fun. It's the romance I promised, and the apology for not updating Holiday Fun.
1. Winter's Kiss

Blue two-tone shaded hair flattened under the weight of the falling snow. The lighter shade of blue was a cool navy that spiked up revealing a strong face. Tips of navy blue faded into confederate blue, that was in a tight but small ponytail. Long but slightly rugged fingers brushed the tips of their hair out of their burning red-brown eyes. As the bangs were pushed out of their eyes they rubbed against the blue warrior markings on their cheeks. Their uniform consisted of a black jacket over a tight blue muscle shirt, revealing the sex to be male. They were also clothed in black pants, wrist guards poked from underneath their jacket sleeves, and dark shoes clapped against the sidewalk.

One hand hung against their side, reacting to nothing, while the other hand of his griped a circular object. Blades jutted from it's sides, and it was a dark blue. In this world the object was called a beyblade, though it had characteristics like tops. His trek was geared as it had a purpose, it was Christmas again, though in his culture this was not what he celebrated. None the less, his companion of the time did celebrate it, and so here he was trekking through the snow.

His grip around his blade tightened as his eyes traced the window of the stores. He had been seeking something wonderful for the companion that made such and impact on his character. It had been a full year since they had met, and she had joined his team. Not in the way of actually blading, though they had been teaching her. Yes, this was Kai Hiwatari, leader of the Blade Breakers, passed leader of the Blade Sharks.

Though that is a story for another day, as his eyes were getting tight with frustration. Perhaps, Kai wouldn't suffer such frustration, if he wasn't such a cold perfectionist. Not to mention the competitive spirit that burned brightly in his soul. However, this must be confusing, as why would buying a Christmas present be a competition?

The answer lies in the fact that, his teammates also cared greatly for the blond girl in the group. Yes, Usagi Tsukino had caught them all, and Kai had not missed the little interactions that the guys had taken with her. Liberties that he was currently jealous of, as he felt that familiar fire burn. Though he still refuse to confront those emotions, because they were not part of who he was. Yet, you could tell that his caring went deep, because of his actions on Women's Day.

Women's Day in Russia is a very important time for the women in the country. It's March eighth and men celebrate the women in there life. All together it's a very touching holiday for women, and very frustrating for men.

None the less, it was not the reason Kai was currently trying his height in snow. He was not going to ask another person for help after that one incident with the fan girl, but it was beginning to seem like he would never find anything for Usagi.

Though his saving grace came in the form of said girl standing in front of the window of the next shop. She seemed to be eyeing something with a glazed expression. Kai was hit with inspiration, and strolled in just as she looked away. Casting a gaze at the window, he pointed a pale hand to the object in the window. The store employee nodded, and gift wrapped the object.

As he exited, Usagi was coming out of the opposite store, her gifts magically disappearing, but then again he knew about her senshi side. Since such Usagi caught Kai coming out of the store and latched around his arm. Kai glanced down, and a small smile lit his face, or maybe it was more of a kind smirk. Anyway, Usagi bundled into his side with a smile as they walked side by side for a while.

"Kai, what did you get me?" Usagi asked, and Kai smirked wider. He had become more open over the past year.

"Now, who said I got you anything?" Kai teased her, and Usagi frowned playfully.

"Fine." Usagi snapped quietly, but she had a playful smirk in her eyes. Pecking him on his cheek, she flounced ahead, and turned to smile at him. Kai frowned at her behavior, being as there was ice on the ground, and he was worried. Though, it seemed that Usagi's energy infected him anyways.

He dashed after her easily catching her within his arms. Usagi squealed while trying to squirm out of his hold. She let out an a cheerful laugh, while pouting at Kai, who shook his head at her silent plea. "I'm not going to let you go." Kai warned her. Usagi whined lightly in her throat wanting to go toward the frozen lake they were passing. A semi-hard chuckle issued from him, and he shook his head at her again.

Usagi was then hit with an idea, and she tilted her head upward. Which caused Kai to tilt his down to look at her in wonder. She gently reached her tiptoes, and she saw the panic, but glazed look coming to his eyes. In that instant his arms loosened their hold, and she slipped from him. She glanced back in time to see a devilish expression take him, and she yelped while dashing away toward the lake.

Kai was directly on her heels when she touched the abandoned frozen lake. With a bit of senshi magic, her shoes turned to skates as soon as they had a solid hold on the ice. Kai stopped instantly before he touched the lake, he was not gifted with such magic. As such, he walked toward the bench right beside the lake, and sat upon it to watch Usagi. A few seconds later, Dranzer freed himself from the blade and alighted on his shoulder. Both man and his bird watched the fairytale princess enjoy the winter wonderland.

Usagi enjoyed the slick feel of the ice as she easily maneuvered upon it. Those lessons with Ami had really paid off, not to mention the ones with Makoto. The silent swish of her skates on the ice had her conscious up in the snowy clouds. True the sky was fairly clear at the moment, it could snow again. Tired of merely skating by herself, she opened her eyes and spotted her partner. Clicking her tongue against her cheek, she admired the sight.

Snow had lightly crowned the blue haired boy, and he looked majestic with the phoenix resting on his shoulder. He was made for snow and ice, especially since he came from a wintery country. Kai had been a cold persona, and in terms he was still always in control. Usagi gave a secret smile, the winter was definitely the one that belonged to him. She felt her heart give a tingling beat, and she came to a wonderful decision. Skating to where he was she kneeled down and gestured for him to step on the ice.

Kai observed as she skated freely with a open expression. Watching as her eyes slid open and gaze at him with a warm knowledge. A subtle wind blew through, ruffling his hair, but the cold did not touch him. He was king of this season, for he belonged to the cold airs. He watched as she kneeled before him, gesturing for him to join her. With a quiet sigh, he stepped to the ice, and she tapped his shoes. Immediately the feeling of skates informed him that he had been granted a reprieve with her. Dranzer took to the skies to dive back into the blade, but not before circling them once.

Usagi allowed him to lead, just merely enjoy their time together. Lately it was hard to gain any time with him, he was always training for the threats that hovered before them. Not to mention she was always training too, with the different boys and her senshi. Lightly she rested her head on his shoulder, and then a soft flake alighted on her nose.

Both of their eyes flicked to the sky to see tiny snowflakes surrounding them. Usagi held a silent smile, and her eyes thanked the sky. Ami must of heard her silent wish for snow to skate in and had granted it. The pair skated several hours in the snow, before Usagi shivered lightly. Kai drew her closer to his body warmth before glancing sideways at his watch. A frown etched on his face as he calculated that it would be dark soon. Gently he tilted her head up, and gestured for them to stop. Usagi nodded her agreement, and tapped his shoes as they drew close to the lakeside.

Letting him go, she did a few more rounds around the lake. Usagi didn't want the day to end, but realized it must. However, she did not see Dranzer escape his blade and instead mirrored her moves in the air. Kai watched her hypnotized before she finally surrendered the ice to the winter again.

Stepping off her skates reverted back to her shoes, and she walked companionably beside Kai. Their walked was silent, and peaceful, Dranzer had chosen to return to his blade. As they drew closer to Usagi's home, for they had returned to Japan, Usagi had one of her clumsy moments. The ice underneath her had finally tripped her up, and Kai had reacted, reaching to catch her. All that was accomplished was that Kai fell with her. Kai silently thanked the fact that the others were at Takao's home before he fell to the snow.

Usagi gazed up from her position in the snow, her sapphire orbs locked with Kai's senna ones. He was kneeling on either side of her, lightly laying against her. "Kai?" Usagi whispered softly.

"Yes?" He intoned, his eyes hadn't moved from hers.

"You know what I want this winter?" She asked him.

"No." He responded, aware as she shifted to rise closer to him.

"A kiss from you." Usagi stated quietly, her cheeks stained red. Kai felt his head lowered to her soft command, and they shared a winter's kiss. Somehow, the winter's blistery winds did not reach them. As they pulled back to allow oxygen to flow back into their bodies, Usagi leaned her head to his ear. "Kai, I love _you_." She whispered, her eyes shining strongly.

Kai smiled then, a true, wide smile. She had chosen him, and of all them, she had chosen him. He didn't questioned as he once would of, she would of answered the same as she always did. She had no reason for what she did, only did what she felt she should. "Usagi, _Ya Tyebya Lyublyu."_ He responded, and though Usagi did not speak Russian, she knew what he had said. Kai had told her that he loved her as well. Extremely happy, she kissed him again, and they shared the winter's time together.

_Ya Tyebya Lyublyu_ is Russian for I love you. Ah, I'll be doing four of these, one for each of the bey boys, and for each season. This is an apology for taking so long with Holiday Fun. I'm very sorry, but I will finish that. I just have to focus on it again. Anyways, enjoy, and please review. Much Care, WCB.


	2. Spring's Wishes

Raven hair in a long rattail danced in the wind. Small petals of sakura blossoms fell around them, they were pert and waiting. Golden eyes flicked to the sides of their vision straining to see beyond the paths. A tan hand reached up, fixing the bandana of red on their forehead, their fingers brushing the yin-yang symbol in the middle. Their other hand rested on their beyblade, curling inward, protecting the tiger symbol upon it. A sigh escaped the young male as he moved slightly to adjust his martial arts uniform of white lined in blue and yellow. Agitation bit at his lips, and he pulled them back to reveal cat-like fangs.

He twisted once more, the sunlight darted through the trees and struck his Asian features. Rei Kon, a member of the elite Blade Breakers, passed leader of the Bai Hu Zu, though this is something to be told later. Another sigh escaped Rei, while his face contorted in thought, and then a small laugh escaped him. He instead decided to lean against the tree while musing over his reason for being here.

This was his favorite place to train with Driger when he was in Japan, now he wanted to share it with his closet companion. His closet companion was a her, and a beautiful one at that. Rei smirked as he reviewed his interactions with her, including the one with the American holiday Valentines Day. That is when he identified to Usagi his intentions to chase or court her as the case may be. A dark glower then came to his face as he continued his trek down memory lane.

Yes, they had enemies that they had yet to conquer, but that wasn't what had him nearly growling. Rei had always been one to go to the edge and beyond, with the easy hope of succeeding. Though the contest he was now in, the truth was the conclusion wasn't up to him. Each of his team members cared for the blond girl, and made their intentions clear as well. Then a smile came to his face, as he reviewed his reason for asking Usagi here.

Though his thoughts were shut down as a whirlwind of activity came toward him. A cattish smirk outlined his lips as he gazed at the approaching Usagi. She had dressed in the kimono that he had brought for her. He had wanted to know how she would look in it anyway. His eyes took in every detail again, remarking that she looked stunning in it.

The kimono was sky blue, highlighting her sapphire eyes. It was trimmed in glorious red roses that seemed real instead of stitched. A image of a roaring white tiger covered her mid-section, the tiger guarded a small unique looking fox kit. Rei smiled at this, the kimono was destined for her, because the fox kit resembled Kishi, her guardian spirit. As she approached, he waved her over, and as soon as she reached him he tucked a white rose in each of her blond buns.

Gazing down at her smiling face he trailed a hand down her face. "Beautiful." He whispered. Usagi blushed at his comment, and ducked her head. Chuckling he tilted her head, before smiling at her with promise. "Come, follow me." Rei ordered lightly.

"Are we training some where different today?" Usagi asked, and Rei glanced back while smirking.

"Perhaps." Rei answered, and then stepped pass a large willow tree. The willow leaves swished behind them, and Usagi smiled as the leaves brushed her arms.

"Rei?" She called to him. Rei turned to her slightly amused to see her hair caught in the willow branches. He returned to her side, gently unwinding her streamers from the branches. Then he slid his hand in one of hers, leading her once more into the heart of this small forest land.

Usagi openly smiled at Rei as they walked through. She watched as the sunlight struck his features, giving him an otherworldly appearance. She then blushed as he glanced back at her to see what she was admiring. He gave her a smirk before sighing at the land they were approaching, his other hand brushed through hanging green moss. Rei then drew back as he stepped through, and placed the free hand over her eyes.

She frowned at him lightly, wanting to know what it was that Rei was to show her. Usagi heard him chuckle at her, before lightly removing his hand. A breath of wonder escaped her as she glanced around. Spring had just touched this land, everywhere was covered in a fresh green. Gold tulips bloomed around the two grand white oaks, and a path of fairy rings led away to a flower bed. Lavender sprigs weaved throughout white roses, and pink carnations. As her eyes brushed passed, she noticed a picnic set out. Sinking to her knees beside the soft blanket of brown, Usagi relaxed upon the gentle ground. Then she turned her eyes to Rei, who sat across from her. A pale hand of hers reached up to the blossoms in her buns.

"Is this were you got my roses?" Usagi inquired, looking to his side. Rei glanced over at her with a smile, and nodded. "How long have you known about this place?" She asked.

"Quite some time." Rei answered her.

"I bet you showed Mao this place." Usagi commented. Rei didn't gaze at her to reveal his upraised eyebrow. To him, he could of sworn he heard a bit of jealously.

"No, I attempted to show Lai once." Rei told her. Remarking why she may of mentioned his pink-haired teammate of the Bai Hu Zu.

"Oh." Usagi stated.

"Lai was far to busy to come with me, so I just kept it a secret." Rei informed her, his last couple of words were followed by a dark smile. "Why?" He then inquired, quite curious to her statement.

"Uh, no reason." Usagi squeaked out. Her ears taking on a tinge of red. Rei nodded, not convinced, but his mind had his reasons for not pushing her. They finished the rest of the lunch in a comforting silence, and then Rei stood. "Hey, there was still food in there." Usagi pointed out as he picked the picnic basket up.

"I know." He returned, a smirk back on his features. Usagi pouted, but stood when he gestured. "I'll be teaching you something different today." Rei told her. Usagi blinked confused, wondering what he may be referring too. "Come over here." He instructed, and waited for Usagi to approach. She approached cautiously, because he was still her sensei in training. He chuckled, and instead approached her, gently, he clasped her right hand with his left. Then he placed her left hand on his shoulder, and his right hand on her upper waist.

"What?" Usagi asked, when she looked at their stance.

"I'm going to teach you to dance." Rei told her.

"Eh?" She remarked confused.

"You heard me." He returned.

"Why?" Usagi bantered.

"You have some trouble still mastering spacial relations, and the way the body moves." Rei informed her. Usagi blushed and looked down guiltily.

"Oh." She commented, and Rei glanced at her. "Hey Rei, did you sensei teach you this?" Now her voice was playful.

Rei sweat dropped before answering her. "Yes." He answered. Rei knew that laughter was waiting to escape her. "Go ahead." Rei encouraged. After all, a small, elder man teaching a young pubescent male was embarrassing and funny. 'Sides it detracts from her asking if there was another reason I was teaching her.' He thought, a sneaky smile coming to his lips. Rei smiled differently when he heard her laugh, shaking his head, he placed a finger on her lips. "Now, we dance." He chimed.

For awhile it was mistake after mistake before Usagi finally relaxed and just followed the subtle cues of Rei's body. It got so that she could rest her head on his shoulder, and not have to worry about stepping on his toes.

She admired him then, while they danced to the music of nature. This was his season, the season of spring, of renewal. He was ever trying new tactics when things failed him. Also, he was never afraid to start over, in ordered to refine his skills. Yes, he was Spring in essence, he belong to the easy bloom of life, and the subtle birth of nature. Rei grew up that way, completely in touch with each season, but spring was his. Usagi knew that silently he was her greatest supporter when she was down, smoothly showing her different ways of approach. Quite like when a father sparrow teaches his young to fly in the spring. A teaser too, much like the opening and receding of the blooms of flowers in spring. Yes, Spring was his, and he was spring. Realizing her thoughts were going in circles, she instead gazed at him instead of through him.

Sakura blossom had alighted on his raven-hair giving him a very soft look. His golden eyes pierced the shadows of the shade, easily making him look fetching. A sigh of yearning contentment escaped her lips. Immediately Rei's attention was focused completely on her. His had inadvertently been on the feel of her in his arms. "Something the matter?" He inquired, they were still dancing, though he had long stop feeding her instructions.

"No, and yes." Usagi answered. His face became concern then, prompting her to speak. "It's nothing a little chocolate and some girl time cannot fix." She added. Rei smiled at her, and tightened a comforting hand around their clasped ones. The sky was beginning to darken when they finally stopped dancing. Driger had escaped his confines to prowl protectively around them.

Driger then pushed in between them, rubbing his head on Usagi's leg. They both laughed, and Rei went to lay out the rest of the picnic. Usagi went to follow when Driger bumped her, causing her to fall onto his back. Another laugh escaped her as she was carted to where Rei was on the back of the playful tiger. Then Driger laid on the blanket allowing Usagi to brace herself against him while she ate, keeping her comfortable in the warm air. They both ate, and then Rei pointed to the starry sky.

Usagi glanced up just as the first fireworks hit the sky. She grew thrilled as each one bursted, illuminating the sky. Usagi didn't question the fireworks, because in spring they set them off to herald out the evil that may have gathered in the winter months. Relaxing against Rei's side, and Driger's chest she fell into a comfortable lull. Only shifting once to make accommodations for Rei's arm around her waist. Then her head moved to his shoulder, because of the crick in her neck from leaning against Driger. Who knew that he should return to his blade without prompt.

"Usagi?"

"Rei?" They both chimed together, and then Usagi blushed. "It's okay, you can go first." Usagi proffered. Rei tilted his head a little to gaze at her.

"Usagi, I..." He was cut off, because Usagi had placed her lips against his. Pulling back before he could respond, she smirked at him.

"Payback." She commented, referring for the kiss he stole on Valentine's Day. Rei smirked and her before frowning in his mind, that kiss was one of play. He however paid attention when she shifted closer. "This is because I want to." Usagi added, before capturing his lips again, he quickly control of their awkward positioned kiss. Rei gently lifted them in a sitting position. Oxygen drew them apart, and Usagi blushed at her actions. "Rei, I love you." She whispered into his side. He heard her because she had rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wo ai ni, Usagi, Wo ai ni." Rei responded. "That is what I wanted to tell you when I asked you out here today." He added. Usagi smiled and snuggled back into his side. It was enough that he admitted it in his language, she wouldn't push him to admit it in hers.

There is Rei's one. Spring, he reminds me of spring. Anyways, two more left. Please enjoy and review. WCB. Wo ai ni is I love youin Mandrian dialect of Chinese, I couldn't decided if Catonese or Mandrian would be right, so I just picked one.


End file.
